Aspirinas
by azedume
Summary: Sai era péssimo em se comunicar. Quase PWP, quase OOC, quase um monte de coisas.
1. Chapter 1

******Aviso:** linguagem chula e tosquera ahuehauehauheuahe. PWP, quase crack, quase OOC, quase um monte de coisas, mas com sexo (quase) explícito.

* * *

**Aspirinas**

* * *

******–**

**N**ão deviam ser alucinógenos. Não sabia o que Sakura havia usado para drogá-lo daquela forma - uns comprimidos e uma taça de vinho - ele só havia pedido algum remédio que fizesse aquela sensação passar. Mal ele havia se expressado (ao menos tentado), ela já lhe entregara alguns comprimidos. Mas agora era gostoso como dançavam desengonçadamente, sem dizer palavra sequer em momento algum. Era gostoso o calafrio acarretado pela mão gelada de Sai quando lhe percorria a espinha ou contornava a cintura magra, subindo para as costelas facilmente contáveis. A pele sensível respondendo a cada estímulo, a boceta escorrendo. "_O que está fazendo comigo?_" quis perguntar, mas estava ocupada gemendo a cada mordida bem dada no seio, a cada chupão despudorado resultando sempre num hematoma sutil. Quando foi que desabotoou a blusa mesmo? Não conseguia lembrar por nada. E o sutiã? Não fazia idéia de onde poderia ter caído. "_Isso não vai fazer os hematomas sumirem, filho da puta_" pensou enquanto observava os lábios dele percorrerem-lhe o colo, deixando beijos sobre cada marca roxa que havia surgido. Não faria os hematomas sumirem, mas seus beijos eram gostosos, admitia isso. E até sorriu satisfeita quando tais beijos tomaram rumo de seu baixo ventre, e os dedos de Sai já lhe faziam carinho sobre a calcinha - porque a calça sumira da mesma forma que o sutiã. Ele estava afobado. Tanto que Sakura podia sentir a respiração dele entre as pernas quando lhe tirou a calcinha e jogou-a para longe. Ela pôde acompanhar com o olhar e descobriu o destino do sutiã e da calça. Mas isso não fazia diferença agora. Fossem os comprimidos que tomara, fosse a língua curiosa e atrevida de Sai, ela sentia tantas sensações diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Sensações táteis, os impulsos nervosos por debaixo da carne, respondendo a cada movimento, por mais sutil que fosse, da língua de Sai em seu sexo. Em um estado mais sóbrio, teria vertido uma ou duas lágrimas ao atingir aquele orgasmo. Nem lembrava a última vez que havia trepado. Nem sequer costumava se tocar. De todo modo, ainda conseguia reconhecer o próprio corpo e sabia que aqueles espasmos musculares deveriam servir como um aviso para que Sai recuasse com seus agrados. Puxou-o pelo cabelo. Quis bater naquele rosto que raramente ficava corado daquela forma. Ele mal conseguia respirar de forma compassada. Quis socá-lo, mas limpou-lhe o canto da boca e o beijou de olhos fechados. Afundou uma mão no emaranhado ébano de seus cabelos curtos, e a outra tateou o marfim até encontrar o pau rijo esperando por qualquer tipo de atenção. Sua mente parecia voltar ao lugar conforme ela começava a tomar o controle da situação. Fazia carinho por cima do tecido, numa timidez cínica, beijando a bochecha febril dele. Livrou o membro da cueca, segurou-o entre polegar, anelar e médio, ficou alguns segundos apenas apreciando a textura e o formato, pressionando de leve entre os dedos. A mente pareceu nublar novamente, e quando deu por si, sua mão toda percorria o pau de Sai numa carícia ritmada, enquanto os dedos dele já estavam dentro de sua boceta outra vez, trêmulos, mas ainda eficazes em arrancar gemidos de Sakura. Deitou-a sobre a mesa do ateliê, e Sakura sentiu o choque das costas quentes contra a madeira fria. Mas logo não sentia mais nada disso, só se preocupava com o corpo que a cobria, e com o pau de um Sai agressivo, à princípio, mas logo menos impulsivo. E Sakura preferia isso do que as fodas sistemáticas e repulsivas de seu ex mauricinho, ou as transas melosas com um carinha loiro com quem tentara algo. Ela e Sai eram amigos, aquela foda em especial era só uma forma de comunicação. Ao menos gostava de pensar assim. E Sai se comunicava muito bem com o corpo - e com o com o corpo apenas (com as palavras era terrível). O atrito entre os corpos suados. O tesão eminente no rosto de Sakura que tanto sentia-se inebriada pela temperatura do próprio corpo e tantos odores corporais. Quase sentia uma - prazerosa - dor a cada estocada mais profunda de Sai. Cada vez que o membro se projetava daquela forma para dentro, friccionando contra as extremidades a boceta se contraía quando a cabeça do pau lhe atingia bem fundo, batendo às portas do (céu) útero. Cada uma dessas estocadas deixava seus olhos mais próximos de virar as órbitas, e ela já não tinha qualquer tipo de trava ou resistência. A visão ficou turva, e ela não ouviu os gemidos de Sai ao gozar - mesmo que estivesse com o rosto escondido no pescoço dela, tão próximo de sua orelha. Estava ocupada demais com seu próprio prazer. Chegou a sentir todo o corpo formigar, revirou os olhos e contraiu a boceta. Foi como um desmaio. Ou, ao menos, um desmaio gostoso de se desmaiar. Acordou horas - ou apenas minutos, talvez - depois e Sai dormia ainda. Mas quando acordou, reclamou dos arranhões (que Sakura não lembrava de ter feito em momento algum) em suas costas. Não respondeu nada, apenas ficou observando o rosto afeminado. Era bonito, até. Fez carinho no rosto ainda corado com o polegar, e quis beijar aqueles lábios tão perfeitamente desenhados. Ele insistiu em suas perguntas, e queria saber o que ela havia usado para drogá-lo daquela forma. Sai era péssimo em se comunicar com palavras. Ela riu quando percebeu que só haviam feito sexo e caído no sono em cima de uma mesa porque Sai se sentiu desafiado. Talvez Sakura devesse deixar a ética médica de lado mais vezes, e comprimidos tarja preta sempre próximos.

**–**

* * *

**Notas:** AHUHAUEHAUHEUAHEAUHEAUHEAUEH UEAHUAHE suspende o álcool aqui na mesa 13, chefia. No fim das contas, eu ouvi Sunday Smile ao invés de Guyamas Sonora pra escrever isso, **Bianca**.


	2. Chapter 2

- _Eu não sei como dizer isso_.

Me encarou. Não me fiz de rogada, olhei fundo em seus olhos.

- _Você nunca sabe como dizer porra nenhuma_.

Sim, eu estava ligeiramente irritada. E ele tornou a fitar o maldito desenho.

- _Eu não sei como encaixar as palavras certas, só isso_.

- _Sua falta de léxico me irrita, às vezes_...

- _Não é isso_.

Tomou um tom mais sóbrio, mais sério. Voltou a me encarar.

- _Eu conheço palavras suficientes pra transformar a sua tese de mestrado em um texto do primário. Eu só não sei como usar as palavras na hora de... uh... interagir com... humanos, no geral_.

Me explicou (ou, ao menos, tentou explicar). Haha, acho que consegui ofendê-lo.

- _Você realmente lê bastante, mas não é lá isso tudo. Na verdade, você é um desastre em questão de comunicação verbal, Sai_...

Sem perceber, estou sorrindo, e fazendo carinho no rosto desse retardado mental. Ele não me dá um de seus sorrisos forçados. Não me dá qualquer tipo de sorriso. E eu me sinto muito melhor assim. Ele pode ser como quiser enquanto estivermos juntos.

- _Eu não sou um desastre_.

- _Sinto muito, mas você é sim_.

- _Eu posso provar_.

- _Como? Vai dizer o que queria dizer no começo da conversa?_

- _Vou!_

Ele parece entusiasmado. Ou desafiado, não sei como julgar.

- _Estou esperando... E quero no mínimo cinco palavras pra isso_.

Não contenho uma risada no final, quando me percebo agindo como se fosse uma professora cobrando o exercício de uma criança.

-...

Ele parece indeciso, encarando qualquer ponto no nada em busca das palavras certas. Ele fica de frente para o desenho novamente, e começa a rabiscar algo.

- _Ué. Cadê? Não ia me provar que não é um completo desastre quando quer se manifestar?_

Mal termino de falar e ele brande o caderno contra o meu rosto. Mas está perto demais para enxergar. Seguro o caderno, primeiro faço uma careta para Sai, só então me dou ao trabalho de ler. É difícil, à princípio. Ele fez questão de escrever bem no meio do desenho. Mas, bem no colo de uma pietà, eu começo a distinguir palavra por palavra.

"_Quero te comer de novo_"

Há o silêncio de alguns segundos, o meu cérebro ainda não processou a informação. Acho que estou corada. Ao menos, minhas bochechas estão ardendo. Ele se levanta, e eu o encaro. Eu quero muito esmurrá-lo, ou simplesmente praguejar esse filho da puta um milhão de vezes. Mas eu não tenho fôlego. E, mesmo se tivesse, não poderia falar nada. "_Cala essa boca_" ele só diz isso.

Um beijo.

Terno. Molhado. Talvez pra me acalmar os ânimos. E o desgraçado filho de uma bela puta consegue. Me adorna, me doma. O filho da puta tem uma boca linda, e é a primeira coisa que eu vejo quando abro os olhos. Eu quero muito falar alguma coisa. Muito mesmo. Mas ele cola a testa na minha, tapa minha boca com uma das mãos, fecha os olhos, suspira.

- _Esse tipo de comunicação é completamente dispensável no momento..._

Ele diz num tom de confissão e começa a tirar minha roupa.  
Eu me limito a concordar.


End file.
